


Nighttime

by VJuniorVasquez



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Adult content and all of that, M/M, You should get it if you saw the rating!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26794657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VJuniorVasquez/pseuds/VJuniorVasquez
Summary: Celebrating I just wrote over 50 fics of Ash and Goh, I wanted to do something different...Ash and Goh, 20 years old both, decided to spend the night (like many other nights) at Professor Sakuragi's Lab...
Relationships: Gou | Goh/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 7
Kudos: 62





	Nighttime

**Author's Note:**

> I regret ABSOLUTELY NOTHING  
> Turn around if you don't agreed with this, last chance!  
> Enjoy everyone who stayed!

Sun was setting on the horizon when Professor Sakuragi decided to shut off the computers in the Laboratory, he thanked his assistants for another day full of work and both Renji and Kikuna nodded back, after so many years of working together, they learned to function like a perfect team, with a little bit of help, of course

When the three of them got out, Koharu was waiting for them in her brand new car, ready to take them to their respective homes, the adults got in the vehicle and she stared at the two figures still at the entrance.

“You don’t have to spend each night here, you know that right?” Professor Sakuragi questioned

“We know” Ash and Goh said at the same time, their hands intertwining in anticipation

“But we enjoy spending our nights here” Goh commented, and his boyfriend let out a shy laugh

Koharu opened her mouth to say something, but decided against it at the last minute, starting the car and driving away. From the rear view mirror, she looked at the two teenagers waving at them energetically.

“And… now” Kikuna said, knowing too well what was about to happen

In a second, both boys rushed back to the lab, and the people in the car laughed

“Those two…” the Professor commented “are incorrigible”

“The perfect pair” Renji agreed

Goh made sure that the main gate was secured, but the task was a little harder to complete, considering the teenager at his back was rubbing his back, incessantly kissing his neck

“You can’t wait a second?” he questioned aloud

Ash grabbed his body and twisted him around, passionately kissing him on the lips

“No” he confessed, caressing his cheek

“We should test the structural integrity of the gate…” Goh interrupted him

“Way to kill the mood” the trainer complained “And how that relates to…”

“Just kiss me again, you idiot” Goh commanded

“Oh” Ash said, before pressing his body against Goh’s, shaking the gate behind them

They walked hand in hand all the way to the entrance with Ash climbing out the stairs backwards, his eyes never leaving Goh’s face

“You’re going to fall…” the researcher warned

“I lived for the last ten years of my life here” Ash responded with a smile “I know the place like the back of my hand”

“Why did you spend so much time here anyways?” Goh questioned, squeezing his hand

“People are kind and supportive here, Pokemon are plenty and make me really happy…”

“Is that all?” Goh insisted, twirling his hair

“It was the perfect shelter when I won the World Championship and those paparazzi invaded Pallet Town…”

“Aha…”

Ash suddenly stopped and Goh bumped against his body, the trainer stared at his boyfriend lovely and muttered:

“And of course that perfect, ever-present, cute companion that decided to stay by my side”

“Pikachu?” Goh questioned with a laugh

Ash’s only response was a deep kiss on the other boy’s lips and before Goh could say something else, he picked him up bridal style and kept walking

“Now you’re definitely going to fall”

“You wouldn’t let me” Ash commented, stroking the other teen’s chest

“It would be impossible for me to do that, considering…”

Ash interrupted him with a tight wrap around his chest

“You always manage to do the impossible, Goh…”

“Just keep walking” the teen replied, looking away and blushing furiously and Ash simply laughed at his attitude

When they reached the top, Cinderace, Intelleon and Pikachu were waiting for them, as soon as the humans entered the building, the Pokemon tried to follow them, only to Ash to close the door in front of their faces.

“Sorry guys” he apologized a second later, barely opening the door “But, you know, it’s one of those nights…”

The three of them rolled their eyes, making their way to Sakuragi Park, Ash was about to apologize to them once again, when a hand slapped his butt, he turned around with his face red as a tomato

“Don’t keep me waiting…” Goh suggested, crossing his arms

“I wouldn’t dare to…” Ash said, locking the door and launching towards his boyfriend

Goh walked to the couch Ash was already occupying, chuckling; he could see his frown from miles away

“Salad?” Ash protested, as soon as he saw the plates Goh put in front of them

“Let me get something clear…” his boyfriend reprimanded him, sitting on his lap, opening his legs and staring at him with his deepest frown

“Are we starting earlier today?” Ash teased

Goh denied with his head and applied some pressure on his chest, Ash fell back, laughing the whole time and Goh made his way to his ear and whispered:

“I’m not going to tolerate anymore kisses with your mouth smelling like Cheetos and soda; I want fresh, natural flavored Ash Ketchum tonight, okay?”

“Fine” he accepted “But only if we spend the night the way _I like”_

“I can live with that…” Goh said, turning around and laying behind his boyfriend, guiding the back of the trainer’s head against his chest

“And…”

“I’m not doing that”

“The way I like…” Ash reminded him

He wrapped an arm around his chest and placed the other below his shirt, tickling his back

“Ahem…” Ash complained

He lowered his hand a little

“Almost there”

Goh complied and squeezed his boyfriend’s flesh, whispering into his ear

“Happy now, you pervert?”

“Extremely” Ash confirmed

“Good…” Goh replied, breaking the embrace and taking the remote to turn on the TV “Because tonight’s my turn to pick”

“No more Doctor Who, please” Ash quickly stopped him

“Are you still afraid of the weeping angels, you little baby?”

“Don’t mention them!” Ash said, opening his eyes and forcing himself to not blink

“Fine, Person Of Interest it is”

“I don’t want to hear you complaining about ‘technical accuracies’ or saying ´that’s not how hacking works’ for hours on no end”

Goh opened his mouth to protest and Ash continued, turning his head and shooting him a glare

“We are not watching that show again, no matter how handsome and sexy Agent Reese is”

“Marry him if you like him so much” Goh countered, pretending to be offended

“Oh trust me” the other teen commented bumping his back against his boyfriend and whispering “I have everything I need right here”

Goh blushed at the sudden compliment, and trying to ignore the pressure in his pants, offered something else

“Fine then, El Ministerio Del Tiempo!”

“I don’t even understand that show!”

“Because you never read the subtitles, you dummy”

“Who has time to do that when all I want to do is stare at your eyes”

Goh paid no attention to the flirtatious sound of his boyfriend’s voice and offered

“Supernatural?”

“What part of ‘monsters are scary’ didn’t you get?”

“Oh, come on…” his boyfriend replied, nuzzling his neck “I’ll pick an episode without any monsters”

“If you say so…”

Ash barely had time to eat some salad and watch the first minutes before his boyfriend’s kisses on the side of his neck broke him completely; he muted the TV and quickly took off his boyfriend’s shirt, the sound of his laugher making his movements even more desperate

Then, he simply stared at him from above, smiling

“Ash…”

“Yeah?”

“Do something!” Goh complained

“I am doing something…” he whispered, leaving a trail of kisses on his boyfriend’s chest all the way up to his lips, he bite his left ear and completed

“…Goh”

For the last couple of years they’ve been trying to use some nicknames to call each other, sweetie, darling, honey…

“My Catcher…” Ash would say sometimes

“My Champion…” Goh would reply

But nothing could be compared to the way they say each other’s names, they’ve been calling themselves like that since the very beginning, and that was one of the most romantic gestures they could ask for

“Ash… again, do something!” Goh repeated,

“I’m in control” the trainer reminded him, putting his hands around his arms and holding him tightly “And if I want to stare the whole night at your beautiful body, I’m gonna do exactly that”

Goh bit his lip, looking away and Ash was sure he saw a few tears escaping from his eyes

“You’re hurting me…” he confirmed with a whimper

Ash immediately let go of him, scared, he was about to apologize when he saw the smirk on his boyfriend’s face.

In a moment Goh launched against him, knocking him to the other side of the couch and taking off his shirt. Ash didn’t move, staring at the face his boyfriend was making, the same face he put when he managed to catch a complicated Pokemon

“You fell for it again, really?” he questioned

“I’d always fell for it” Ash confessed “I don’t want to harm you in any way”

Goh stopped for a moment, even in the darkness he could see his boyfriend smiling at him, he caressed his cheek and attacked his neck, whispering:

“You can’t be so perfect…”

“Same” Ash replied, wrapping his legs around him and locking him in place

“I… wasn’t expecting that”

“You wanted to be in control, right?”

Goh looked down and felt a pressure; his boyfriend was excited, maybe even more than him, Ash noticed his stare and closed his eyes, embarrassed

Oh, that was another of his weaknesses, and Goh was going to take advantage of it, he approached to his ear once more and whispered

“All I want to do right now is to su…”

“Don’t say dirty words!” Ash pleaded, his eyes still closed

“So I have to grab your butt when we are together because that’s what you like…” he continued, skillfully taking out his partner’s shoes “But you draw the line at dirty talk?”

Ash nodded, feeling how Goh was advancing again, taking out his pants, he turned around and lay with his back against his chest, taking his clothes too, until the only piece of clothing they both had on was a pair of shorts, then took control of the situation again, feeling the body of his partner trembling below him

“Bedroom?” he questioned

“Yes please…” Ash said

But Goh didn’t move

“Please” Ash repeated, the pressure building inside him becoming unbearable

“I’d like…” Goh said shyly “For you to take me there”

“I don’t give lifts for free, Goh”

“I know…” he said, taking his boy by the shoulders and kissing him with as much force as he could muster, only to push him back to the couch and add “…Ash”

With a strength that always surprised his boyfriend, Ash took him up and carried him all the way to the bedroom, kissing his neck all the way, enamored with the sound of his laughter; he finally managed to open the door with a kick and his boyfriend commented:

“Yep, you broke it”

Ash swiftly put him on the ground, replying:

“And the couch below is almost flipped over, the table has stains of salad, we forgot to turn off the TV and our clothes are all over the floor”

His boyfriend hugged him from the back and whispered:

“We are going to trash the lab every night we do this, aren’t we?”

“I’m not done with the trashing” his lover replied

He looked at the bunks in front of him and remembered Goh almost fell from his last time and he constantly knocked his head if they used his own, so he grabbed his couch with sheets and everything and dropped it on the floor

“Savage style” Goh blissfully commented “I like th… Oop!”

Ash interrupted him, knocking him into the couch and sitting on top of him, he was being so attentive tonight that Goh decided to let him have fun first, although he enjoyed the activity too

His boyfriend stripped off his clothes quickly, but, like always, he struggled with Goh’s shorts, the teen laughed at his dumb boyfriend and commented:

“It would be so much harder for you to take off my clothes if I was a girl”

Ash chuckled, stopping for a moment and tickling his boyfriend’s chest

“I don’t want a girl, you silly… I want a Goh…”

He finally finished and threw his boyfriend’s shorts as far as he could, eyeing him from top to bottom and rubbing his hands, Goh put a feet in front of his face and warned:

“I swear if you say ‘thanks for the meal’ like the last time I’ll destroy you”

For all response, Ash zipped his own mouth and Goh laughed

“You need to use your mouth, you idiot; also, one more thing…” He added, looking directly at his eyes

The trainer raised an eyebrow

“I love you Ash…”

The other teen practically fell over his body

“I love you too Goh…” he replied

And smiled as soon as he started to kiss down his boyfriend’s body, hearing his moans and laughs all the way…

**Author's Note:**

> What? Were you expecting something else?  
> Consider yourselves lucky IF I decide to publish a second chapter...  
> Comments and reviews are always appreciated, my dear readers!


End file.
